Remember Me DISCONTINUED
by KirikaAndo
Summary: DISCONTINUED Jason Todd/OC, (Little bit AUandOOC/and slow progress) Half magic, half wit, throw in a little bit of jokes and love and she was born. And after a continuous tragedy, Reina Knightley finds herself under the care of Bruce Wayne.
1. Life Before Wayne

"Honey! look! she's opening her eyes!" a man's voice was heard.

"Awe, she got your eyes, sweetie!" A woman's voice cooed.

"She's so cute!" they both cooed.

"Hi honey, I'm your daddy!" the man said proudly.

"And I'm your mom."

"Your name is Reina Clarissa Knightley-Winchester." Mr. Winchester said proudly.

"Your name, Reina, means 'queen'. We hope one day you'll be a good one." Mrs. Winchester smiled.

"Clarissa Knightley is your mom's name, darling. And Winchester is my surname." Alex Winchester smiled.

"Do you like the name, darling?" the baby in the woman's arm giggled.

"Awe, she giggled!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Reina honey, can you say 'Mommy' for me?"

"Clarissa! she's still too young~"

"M.. Mo.."

"Did you..." "Hear that?" Mr and Mrs Winchester gushed.

"Mommy!" Reina flung her arms up high.

"Ohmygod she just spoke!" Clarissa beamed.

"Daddy! say Daddy please- honey?" Alex begged.

"Daddy!" Reina squealed.

"She's a GENIUS!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You have such a nice hair color, Reina." Clarissa praised. She was combing Reina's hair.

"They look- .. pinkie!" Reina grabbed a strand of her shoulder-length hair.

"They're a mixture of my blonde and mommy's ginger, kiddo!" Alex smiled and ruffled Reina's hair.

"Daddy! Mommy just combed my hair!" Reina whined.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mommy!"

"AH!" Clarissa was shocked to see Reina behind her. She almost dropped her knife. But her quick reflexes made it.

"Reina! What do you need?" Clarissa squatted until she was at Reina's height.

"Um, I need.. a... towel... you put it too high.."

"um.. okay.. here i got it sweetie." Clarissa took the towel from the uppershelf cupboard. "Thankyou.. Mommy!" Reina bowed, thanked, and ran to her room. Clarissa smiled, seeing how fast her child had grown.

"Since when can she stealth-walk!?"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Reina Winchester! why are you covered in oil!?" Clarissa gasped.

"Um.. I was in the lab with daddy..." Reina reasoned.

Clarissa just sighed.

"Go clean yourself this instant, I expect you to be sparkling clean." She pointed to the bathroom.

After seeing her child go to the bathroom, Clarissa grumpily walked to her husband's laboratory.

When she came in, Alex Winchester was bouncing around the room with happiness.

"Honey!?" Clarissa called for her giddy husband.

"Oh! Clarissa! you wont believe it!" Alex came and holded Clarissa by her shoulder. Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"You See, Reina-Our lovely, smart daughter.."

"Go on,"

"I was making this new invention and got stuck- which I rarely do,"

"Uh-huh."

"And I was experiencing a mental breakdown when Reina came..."

 _"Hi Daddy!" Reina came by her father's desk._

 _"Hey darling..." The usually cheerful Alex Winchester was not as cheerful- as usual._

 _Reina sensed it._

 _"What's the matter daddy?" She came over and took a look at one of her father's newly-made invention._

 _"You see- sweetie. I can't make this thing function. I tried several things with it, but the circuit just wont connect, and if it does, it starts producing smoke, and not the good one.." Alex sighed._

 _Reina took the thing and rotated it, thinking about a solution. Not long after, she found a hunch. And it led to a conclusion._

 _"Can I jave the solder, daddy?" She lent a hand, without looking away from the thing._

 _"Um, sure, honey. But.. If your mother found out about this..." Alex started thinking about the consequences his wife will do to him._

 _"Oh, she wont now, if you didnt tell her."_

 _She started working on the circuit. Alex watched his child, soldering away. He came to a realization, that his child is truly a genius. He teached her the basics, but she got the complicated part done._

 _"Done! here you go daddy. Try it!" Reina smiled and gave the circuit back to her dad._

 _"Thankyou, Reina." He ruffled her hair._

 _He tested the thing he was making._

 _"It worked!" Alex beamed._

 _"IT WORKS! REINA HONEY, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" he hugged Reina, and spun._

 _Reina smiled._

 _"Daddy... You're getting oil over me." She giggled._

 _"Haha, sorry darling." He put his daughter down._

 _"Go clean yourself and help me afterwards." He smiled._

 _"Okay!"_

"YOU LET A CHILD USE A SOLDER!?" Clarissa hit her husband.

"Ouch! I didn't. Come to think of it, I think she saw me soldering, and came to conclusion how to use it herself." He got serious.

"She sure grows fast..." Clarissa sighed.

"Yes, she does."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Reina, what are you reading?" Clarissa came to her daughter's room, carrying a tray of cookies and milk.

"Um.. _Advanced Mechanics vol. 3._ " Reina closed the book just to see the title.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"So.. those stack of books," She pointed to the stack of 8 thick books.

"Must be your next reading material?" She asked.

Reina looked over. "No, I've read them all."

Clarissa was shocked, to say the least. In the stack of books, she can see several titles like,  
 _Galaxies, Aliens and Humans, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Sonic Power, even Zeta Technology._

Her husband must be the provider of all these books, She thought. Reina isn't that normal as she thought she was.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarissa snuck in her sleeping child's room. It was past midnight and her child was sound asleep.

She slowly opened the door.

 _"Wasn't it creaking before? She must've oiled it herself."_

When she turned to Reina's bed, she gasped.

Things were levitating. Her books, a glass of water, stationary, and even her hair.

Clarissa saw this as a hint. Her daughter... She's slowly getting her own powers.

 _"I thought I sealed it away.. The magic just turned out to be in my daughter."_ Clarissa smiled sadly, remembering her past.

She missed having powers, but she gave it all away to be normal. To be human. But her daughter was passed down her powers.

 _"One day, Reina. You're gonna be the most powerful human in the entire galaxy."_

Clarissa petted her daughter's head. As she petted it she felt a tingling sensation.

She looked at her hands.

It was faintly glowing..

Clarissa smiled sadly.

She made a resolve in her mind that her daughter will hide her powers from the evil.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alex, honey, we need to talk."

"Sure, darling. what is it?" Alex smiled softly at his wife.

"Its about.. Reina." Clarissa sighed.

"What about her?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"She.. inherited my powers," Alex gasped.

"I went to her room and saw that she's... levitating stuff in her mind. I felt a tingling sensation when I touched her forehead." Clarissa explained.

Alex just nodded and listened.

"I want her to hide her powers. just until she's ready." Clarissa said.

"Isn't that going to affect her greatly after that?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she's gonna take it well. She's smart after all. She takes after you." Clarissa smiled softly and held her husband's cheek.

Alex smiled softly and hugged Clarissa.

"I just wanted to protect her from all the evil my past was. I don't want her to experience it like me." Clarissa said weakly.

"I know, honey." Alex patted her back.

"You know.. My mother died when I was pretty young," Alex's eyes widened.

"Honey..." He whispered.

"I think my time is coming soon. I won't be dead completely, but I won't have a human body as her powers get stronger. That's how my mom died too."

Alex frowned. "So.."

"If I die from the lack of magic as Reina grows stronger, My body will die here on earth, but my soul will rest in Corona."

"Hmm.. like an angel? who fell from heaven and became human, dies and went back to heaven?"

"yes, if you put it that way. But.. I can't come and visit earth, this world." She said sadly.

"My body isn't materialized. Only the King can grant this. but I abandoned Corona.. to became a normal human. If I didn't, I was going to be immortal all my life." She smiled.

Silence. Alex just observed his loving wife.

"So, you.. Do you regret it?" Alex asked.

"No. because I got to be with the one I love and make a lovely family with him." Clarissa kissed his cheek.

Alex just chuckled.

"Oh Clarissa, I wish I can be with you forever." He smiled sadly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _"Hello. Young one."_ a voice was heard.

"Where am I?"

 _"In your dreams."_ the woman's voice giggled.

"Who are you?"

 _"Why, I'm Lucielle. Nice to meet you, Reina darling."_ A person suddenly materialized in front of her.

"Just.. what are you?"

 _"Haha. It's no fun If I tell you."_

The woman had dark, scarlet red wavy hair. She was very beautiful.

 _"Observant, I see. Just like your father."_ she chuckled.

Reina gasped.

 _"Don't worry darling. I bring you no harm. I see that you aren't ready yet. I'll come back when you are."_

Reina then woke up and sat straight on her bed.

She never saw the woman in her dreams again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Reina, Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Mom, Dad, I'm not a kid anymore.." Reina whined.

She blew the candles of the cake that her mom baked. It also read; ' _Happy Birthday Reina, 14 December 2007'_

"You're still 8, honey. that's still a kid's age." Clarissa laughed.

"You sure grow fast." Alex faked-wiped a tear.

Reina was now an 8-year-old. She has grown pretty well. Her hair got longer. It was now shoulder length. The strawberry blonde hair got more wavy. Her eyes got more blue.

Reina smiled at her parents. She was home schooled. They were afraid that she wouldn't fit in with that genius nature of hers.

"Here is your present, honey." Alex gave her a box.

"Here is mine!" Clarissa also gave her a box.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to!" She chuckled.

"Open mine first, honey!" Alex motioned.

Reina smiled and opened the box. It was mittens.

"They're pretty, dad!" She took it and wore it. But as she looked back onto the box, she saw a watch, and a letter.

"Dad!" She whined. inside the letter was wishes to live well from her dad. and an early Christmas present.

"Merry Christmas too honey!" He laughed heartily.

She opened the mittens and put on the watch.

"I made It my self honey, your mom designed it with me." He smiled.

Reina almost shed a tear and hugged both of her parents.

"Thank you."

Then she opened her mom's present.

It was a beautiful, red ruby. In there was a necklace clasp.

"Mom! it's beautiful." She gasped.

Clarissa took the ruby and clasped it in Reina's neck.

"You look good on it honey."

She thanked both of her parents for the presents.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"So, you made the sensor? so when her power level suddenly fluctuate we're gonna get a notification." Clarissa clarified.

"Yes. and your necklace will keep her powers sealed." Alex nodded.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Happy Birthday, little one." A beautiful woman materialized in her dreams again._

"Um.. Hello lady. It's you again. I haven't seen you since I was 5." Reina smiled at the woman. The woman looked at Reina up and down. She chuckled. _"You have grown indeed. You got even prettier."_ The woman praised.

"Thank you, miss- Lucielle?" Reina asked unsurely, trying to remember the woman's name in front of her.

" _Yes, you remembered my name correctly. How have you been doing, little one?"_ a table and a chair suddenly materialized between Reina and Lucielle. "Woah! How did it—" " _It's your dreams, Reina. Anything can happen."_ Lucielle explained.

"Then can I—Oh my!" Reina thought of a beautiful scenery, and it appeared in front of her. "This is gorgeous!" She ran through the flower field. Lucielle just sat at the chair. Tea was also served, ironically.

" _Reina, darling. Can you come and sit here? I need to talk to you."_ Lucielle motioned to the other chair in front of her. Reina came and sat down. _"Tea?"_ Lucielle offered. "Sure, Thank you." Lucielle then poured Reina some tea.

While pouring, she asked, _"How is your family, dear?"_ Lucielle stole glances to Reina. After done pouring the tea, Lucielle motioned for Reina to drink it. "Dad is as active as he'll ever be, but mom…" Reina took a sip and then put the tea down. Lucielle, who was also drinking her tea, put the tea down.

" _Go on,"_ "She has been coughing, since a year ago. And sometimes it got worse. But today, it died a little. The coughing, I mean." She smiled sadly. Lucielle was smiling sympathetically. She knows what's coming. She felt pity on Reina. She's still a young kid. She won't know what hit her.

" _She will get better soon, darling."_ Lucielle felt bad to spit out the lie. But she needed to. "Thank you, miss Lucielle." Reina smiled. _"Please, just call me Lucielle."_ She smiled. "Ok."

After that, Lucielle and Reina talked until it was time for Reina to wake up. "Bye, Lucielle, I hope we meet again." Reina smiled cheekily. Lucielle just nodded. _"Goodbye, little one."_ And then she disappeared.

Reina never saw her again in her dreams.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

As Reina was sleeping, Clarissa and Alex Winchester was standing by her bedside. Things weren't floating anymore. But the watch was glowing.

"See, the watch is glowing." Clarissa pointed to the watch. "And I sense energy from inside her. She's on dreamworld, I know it." She touched Reina's forehead. "I hope that she's going to control the power well. Please guide her, Alex." Clarissa begged.

"Sure, honey."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Reina, darling... this is Bruce Wayne." Alex Winchester motioned his daughter. They were inside a nice looking office in Wayne Enterprises.

"Hello, young girl." Bruce greeted.

"Um.. hello." She responded shyly.

"Ah, so you're the smart one that Alex always babble to me at work." He smiled.

Reina raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. It's an honour to meet you." Reina greeted.

Bruce just chuckled.

"You can call me Bruce. How old are you, Reina?" Bruce asked.

"I'm 9 years old now." She smiled.

"Ah, Reina, can you leave us to talk for a moment? don't go anywhere far." Alex smiled to Reina.

"Um.. Okay then." She just nodded unsurely, and then went to the playground that she heard Wayne Enterprises had downstairs. She took the elevator down and made it to the playground. Bruce Wayne has made the playground for the employees of Wayne Enterprises who has kids so they can play here. They even have day-care on the fifteenth floor.

She walked to the monkey-bars. She tried to swing on the monkey bars. But as she got to the third one, her arms gave out, and she fell. "Ouch.." Her elbow was scraped.

 _"Don't give up, honey. No matter what it takes!"_ Reina remembered her mom's encouraging words. She won't give up. She climbed on the steps to the monkey bar. She tried again. She got to the fifth one. But her arms got weak and she fell again. This time she scraped her knee.

"I'm gonna try again," She huffed, dusted her clothes, and stood. Humans learn from mistakes. And Reina does. She corrected her grip. She got it until the seventh and she braced herself for the fall.

She closed her eyes, expecting to fall to the sand again, but felt two strong arms carrying her. In reflex, she put her arms around her savior's neck.

"You aren't falling off you know," A young boy's voice was heard. Reina slowly took a peek. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking at a handsome young boy. He had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi. Are you done staring?" the boy chuckled. Reina realized what she did and blushed beet red. "Um—uh, S-sorry!" She stuttered. The boy slowly put Reina's foot down. As he bent, Reina observed his face.

He was young, but older than her. Maybe two-or three years. He's definitely taller than her. He also has blue eyes. His hair was black. The boy straightened up after he put her down. He saw that Reina was looking at him.

"Hello?" he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Reina snapped out of his thoughts. "S-sorry." She apologized. They stood awkwardly for a while. Until the boy held out his hands. Reina looked at it then at him.

"Hi. I'm Dick." The boy smiled. Reina raised an eyebrow. "Dick?" "Richard Grayson. Well, Dick is my nickname. And apparently everybody calls me this." He explained. She chuckled. As she did this, Dick raised an eyebrow. She laughed heartily after that.

"Ah, I haven't laughed heartily in a while." She wiped a lone tear that was falling, "Look, I even cried from laughing." She gave her finger for Dick to see. After she realized she embarrassed herself in front of a stranger. She instantly blushed and looked away. Her arms was behind her back.

"So," her head snapped to see Dick. "What's your name?" he asked. "Um—It's Reina. Reina Knightley—" "Reina means 'queen', no?" Dick asked, and Reina nodded. "Yeah." She then smiled.

"So I see you were trying to climb those monkey-bars," Dick pointed. "Yeah, and apparently I failed." Reina sighed. "Three times though?" Dick teased. Reina realized that he was teasing her. "Hey! It was hard." She pouted. "Oh really?" Dick smirked.

He loosened his tie, and removed his suit. "Can you hold these for me please?" Dick handed Reina his suit and tie. "Sure," She accepted the things. Dick started swinging on the monkey bars the instant he got there. "Woah.." Reina was amazed.

As Dick landed perfectly on the sand, Reina came over to him at the end of the monkey-bar. "That was perfect!" Reina clapped with sparkled eyes. Dick turned around and smiled. "Thanks,"

Reina was still smiling, amazed at Dick's acrobatic skills. "You sure are good at this." Reina praised. "I trained for a long time. Can I have my suit back?" Dick asked. "Oh-yeah. Here it is." Reina went to his back and helped him put his suit on.

She realized that he was wearing formal attire, and saw the brand of the suit. It was _Armani_ and it's damn expensive. ' _He must be rich.'_ Reina thought. As he turned to take the tie, Reina already put it in his collar.

"Let me do it for you," She said, and tied the tie. Dick realized that they were standing close. He observed her serious face. She has blemish-free clean bright skin. It was a little tan, but still very bright. Her eyes were like his, blue, but her eyes reminded him of the ocean. Dick recounted the scene where his hands accidentally grazed her hair. It was very soft. Her hair was a nice shade of strawberry blonde, which came as a little pinkish. ' _Her parents must be a ginger and a blonde,'_ Dick thought.

When he looked at her knee, there was no scrape from falling. He was sure that he saw her fall. Dick looked at her elbow. None.

Dick raised an eyebrow. _'wasn't there a scrape before?'_

"Done," Reina patted his shoulders. Dick didn't realize that she was standing in close proximity to him. Reina smiled and Dick thanked her.

It was another awkward silence again. Reina tried being braver. And she initiated a conversation.

"So..." she started. Dick turned around and looked at her. "How did you.. do that. Swinging-act… or something." She asked.

"Trapeze. I'm a trained acrobat." he answered.

"Oh, really? How long have you trained?" Reina was curious.

"Ever since I was a kid." he smiled sadly.

Reina saw the change in emotions, so she decided not to pry more.

 _ ***Ring Ring***_

Dick's phone rang. "Hello?" Dick excused himself from Reina and accepted the call.

Reina was looking at Dick's back. He had pretty board shoulders. She was staring the whole time until Dick came back.

"So, they want us to come back." Dick said.

"Where?"

"The office. Bruce wants us back." Dick lead the way.

"Wait, you know Bruce Wayne? THE Bruce Wayne?" Reina faced him, eyes widened.

"Um.. He's my adoptive father." Dick scratched his cheek.

Reina and Dick walked back to Bruce's office. They took the elevator up. Dick got to the door and knocked.

' _Come in'_ a voice inside the office was heard. Dick opened the door and let Reina come first.

' _a gentleman, nice.'_ She thought.

"Hello, Dick. And Reina." Bruce Wayne was talking to Alexander Winchester until They both came.

"Hi Mr. Way—Bruce!" Reina remembered that Bruce asked her to call him, without formalities. "Hey dad." She waved to her dad.

"Bruce," Dick greeted, and Bruce nodded. "Hello Mr. Winchester, long time no see." Dick went to shake hands with Alex Winchester.

"Oh, hello young Grayson. I see that you've met my daughter." Alex shook hands with Dick.

"Yes sir. We met at the playground downstairs." Bruce motioned them to sit at the sofa.

"Tea?" Bruce offered.

"Sure, thank you." Reina accepted the offer and then Bruce poured some tea in her cup. Reina took a gulp the tea.

"Well, Reina, I've heard that you're interested in Zeta Technology." Bruce started.

Reina almost spat out her tea, but she choked on it instead. Dick, who was at her opposite was concerned and held out a tissue box for her. Reina accepted it and took a tissue.

Alex patted her back.

"Did dad tell you that?" Reina glared at her father.

"Well yes, we're best friends after all." Bruce chuckled, And Reina got wide eyed.

"Dad! You didn't tell _me_ that your best friend is Bruce Wayne! I thought he was just your _boss!"_ Reina whispered at her dad, and hit his back.

"We go a long way back, kiddo." Alex laughed.

Reina huffed. And her bangs flew. She crossed her arms.

Dick was curious. A girl, 2 years younger than him. Is interested in _Zeta Technology?_ She's _nine_! But Bruce told stories that this girl is smarter than her age. And maybe more.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. I'm helping dad on that… project of his." She trailed. " _Project?"_ Dick spat and stared sideways at Bruce. Bruce looked back at Dick, and held a gaze that said ' _I'll explain to you later,'_

"I helped him make designs, but I'm not qualified to do more than that." She said.

"You're qualified." Bruce said suddenly.

"What? Since when?" Reina raised an eyebrow.

"Today. I just approved."

Reina got wide eyed and stood up.

"THANKYOU VERY MUCH MR. WAYNE! I mean, BRUCE!" She bowed.

"No problem, kiddo."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You let _her_ be in the project and not _me?"_ Dick whispered harshly.

"Dick…" Bruce sighed.

"I'm experienced!" he argued.

"Well, She's really smart and passionate about it. Why not let her try? We can get fantastic results. Even Alex approves."

Dick just sighed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mom! Did you know that Bruce approves me of joining dad on his project?" Reina cheered.

"Oh really?" Clarissa patted Reina's back as she hugged her. And then she looked at Alex and raised her eyebrow.

"Just don't overwork yourself, honey. You already have soccer." Clarissa sighed. She was in bed, looking thinner, and pale. She looked at Reina's necklace. The ruby necklace that she gave to Reina. It controlled her magic to the naked eye, but it still drains her energy.

Reina had asked her parents for permission to join the neighbourhood's soccer club. At first they were reluctant, but seeing Reina's puppy dog eyes, they gave in.

As Reina got even more active, Clarissa got more sick.

"ok, mom." Reina nodded. She went back to her room to take a bath.

"Alex…"

"I know honey. I'll be careful."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Reina!" Reina heard her name was called and turned around.

"Oh hey, Dick." She was carrying a box.

"Long time no see, where are you going?" Dick came over.

"I'm just going to dad's lab." She smiled. Dick's eyes went down to the box she's carrying. It looked heavy, with all the metal sticking out. Dick, being the gentleman he is, offered to carry it,

"That looks heavy, let me carry it for you." He said.

"Ah, not really. I can carry it by myself." She shrugged it off. Dick ignored her comment and took the box. As he carried it, he can _clearly_ feel the heavy box in his arms. No normal person can carry this. But Reina isn't _that_ normal, right? She carried it like it was nothing.

"Um—Thank you then." She smiled and went to walk to dad's lab with Dick following behind her.

Alex's lab is in the basement of Wayne Enterprises, and only certain people can enter (Bruce, Alex, and now Reina). She scanned her hand on the scanner, and took the box from Dick.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to come in here." She apologized. Dick just raised an eyebrow.

"It's top secret!" she whispered. Dick just smiled in the end and bid goodbye.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After the day ends, Reina went back home, with Alex's assistant, Michael. Michael worked with Alex for a really long time and became partners. Michael drove Reina home. But Reina wanted to buy some parts for her project. So she asked Michael to drop her at her favourite shop, ' _Jenny's'._

"Thank you, Michael!" Reina opened the car door. "You're welcome, kiddo! Be careful!" He saluted and went back to Wayne Enterprises. The street was empty, and Reina lives in the luxurious part of Gotham. Thanks to Alex Winchester's family fortune.

Reina went inside the store and greeted Jenny, a girl older than her. She's a teenager, and her dad owns the store.

"Hey Jenny!" Reina waved.

"Oh hey, Rene!" Jenny put down the magazine she was reading and went over and high-fived Reina.

"The usual?" Jenny asked. "Yes," Reina nodded.

Reina had befriended Jenny the first time she came to the store. Jenny had a lot of interests that are the same as hers. And they became more close when Reina attended the soccer club.

They chatted for a while and then Reina walked home. When she was crossing the empty street, the plastic bag containing parts was torn. She huffed and bent to pick up the parts. As she was picking, suddenly a speeding car was speeding towards her. Reina was shocked. She closed her eyes, ready for the crash.

But what shocked her was, that she, was still in the same spot as she was, and the sound of the speeding car was already far away.

Reina opened her eyes, and turned around to see the already-far-away car. She patted parts of her body, to see that it was still fine. She looked to the ground where her parts lie, and they were crushed.

She hesitantly take the flattened out metal and carefully put them in her bag. She needs to find out what happened.

She walked home with a frown. She rang the doorbell , and Clarissa usually answers the door. Reina rung 5 times.

" _Huh. Mom's usually answering."_ She thought.

She grabbed her bag strap and opened her bag. She searched for the house key, and when she got it, she put the key on the slot, and unlocked the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" She said. Her voice echoed through the house. Its unusual silence bugged her.

"Mom?" She went past the living room, then to the dining room.

"Mom!" She started to shout. She went to the kitchen, and Clarissa wasn't there.

" _Oh my gosh,"_ Reina got a bad feeling so she went to check every room.

She called out for Clarissa every time.

She went to the second floor. After checking every room, she went to her parent's room.

She stood in front of the door. She hold the door knob. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She finally calmed down, and started turning the knob.

"Mom?" the door creaked, and she gasped to see Clarissa, on the floor, and surrounding her was a pool of blood.

"MOM!" Reina instantly came by her side and hugged her mom.

"MOM! WAKE UP! MOM!" She cried. She checked Clarissa's pulse.

She touched Clarissa's neck, and no heartbeat was detected. She panicked.

Tears started coming out of her eyes, and her vision got blurry.

Her hands were coated by blood. Everything was red. Reina started to panic.

She went to the bedside table, searching for Clarissa's phone. Her hands were shaking, and she dialled Alex's number.

On the third ring, Alex picked up.

" _Clarissa honey! Wha—"_ "DAD! MOM- MOM IS—"

"Reina!? What's the matter hon—"

"Mom," She cried. "S-She's…Dead…" And Reina fainted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Where am I?_

" _Your dreams,"_

Reina turned around and founded a woman, Lucielle.

 _Am I—_

" _No, You're in a coma."_ Lucielle sighed.

 _How…_

" _You saw…And your mind decided to shut down."_ Lucielle looked at Reina sadly.

 _Did mom... really..._

Lucielle just nodded. Reina was really sad.

Lucielle came and gave her a hug. Reina then cried her tears out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After the long tear shedding session, Reina woke up. She opened her eyes and saw white ceilings. Her arm was connected to the IV drop.

It's the hospital…

Alex Winchester was waiting for Reina to wake up. He saw slight movements of twitching from her hands.

In the instant Reina opened her eyes, Alex held her hand.

Reina tried to sit up. Alex helped her. They were in silence until they reached a mutual understanding.

They've lost Clarissa. A wife, A mom, a part of their little family, and lost a part of their hearts.

They hugged each other.

Reina and Alex spilled the tears that they've been holding in.

They mourned, _for Clarissa._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Reina was staring at her mother's grave.

 _Clarissa Evangelista Knightley_

 _08 February 1981— 18 September 2008_

 _A Wife, Mother, and Friend._

It was after the burial. Her dad had left with all of the guests. Some offered her condolences. Some were whispering, how such a young child lost a mom.

Reina kept standing. The clouds were darkening. Drops of rain started to pour. Then it rained. She was slowly getting soaked.

Her black dress that she wore were wet.

Suddenly, a black umbrella covered her.

She turned around to see Dick Grayson, with a sad look on his face.

Reina stood still, and Dick searched her eyes. They were hollow. The usual sparkle was fading.

If Dick could see clearly, he would bet that she was crying. It was mixed with the rain. She was clearly holding back her tears these whole time. The pain of losing a family member…He knows what she feels.

As Reina was under the protection of Dick's umbrella, she carefully wiped the tear on her face. Dick slowly took off his suit with one hand, and held the umbrella in the other one. He carefully draped the suit in Reina's shoulder, so she won't get cold by the rain.

"Thanks…" Reina whispered.

Dick just gave her a sad look, and wrapped his arms on her body, giving her an assuring hug.

"It's gonna be okay… I'm here. Just let it all out."

Then Reina sobbed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

As Reina wept in her room, Alex was staring through the slightly opened door. He can't stand looking at his daughter like that.

Clarissa was _dead,_ but not _gone._

Her soul was sent back to Corona, wherever that is.

Alex thought of something for a moment… His conversation with Bruce Wayne.

 **WWW**

" _My deepest condolences, Alex. Clarissa was an amazing woman." Bruce patted Alex's shoulders._

" _Thank you…Bruce." Alex was contemplating whether to tell Bruce their secret or not._

" _You see… Clarissa's not really dead." Alex's statement made Bruce shocked._

" _I prefer we talk… Somewhere private." Bruce offered._

 _They went to the Batcave. Alex has known Bruce's secret identity when he first started being the masked hero. It is, Alex, after all, whom made Batman's weapons._

" _Hello, Master Alex." Alfred greeted._

" _Hello, Alfred. No need for formalities," Alex greeted back._

" _Would you like some tea, sir?" "Sure, Alfred." Alex nodded. "The usual?" Alfred smiled. "Of course! The tea you make is the best." They chuckled._

" _So, Bruce…" Alex started. "Clarissa's not really dead. Go on." Bruce motioned._

" _Her soul is resting in Corona. I guess her body is too." He sighed._

" _Corona?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Her birthplace." Alex stated._

" _I thought she was from England?"_

" _She's…magical." Alex got serious. "She says that people back in Corona had accents too. But she lost hers while adapting here."_

" _Define magical,"_

" _Goddess." Alex smiled._

 _Bruce just stayed silent. Alex then continued his story of Clarissa. After he was done, it was silent again. Alex pulled out an envelope from his pocket. Bruce stared at it for awhile. Then Alex gave him the envelope._

 _Bruce took the envelope and looked at the writing in front of it._

" _A will? Alex—" "Bruce. Please listen to me. I… That will. Please take care of Reina as your own, if something happened to me." Alex smiled sadly._

" _And Reina… Her powers. You remember what I told you last time." Bruce remembered that time where he came to his office, with Reina. Alex told him that Clarissa was sick, and it involved Reina._

 _After that, they needed to talk in secret so they went to the Batcave the next day. But Alex didn't tell him about Clarissa's origins._

" _I have a detector which can detect her powers if anything happens. Here. You can have one too, in case of emergencies." Alex passed him the detector._

" _Please, Bruce. Please take care of her when I'm not there."_

" _Of course."_

 **WWW**

"Reina," Alex knocked the door and opened it.

Reina stopped sobbing and wiped her tears. Alex walked and sat on her bed. He saw Reina's puffy eyes. Her nose was also red from all the snot.

"Yes, daddy?" She sat straighter.

"I'm gonna go now, sweetie. I fixed your watch for you, and I made it waterproof." He ruffled his child's hair. She's 9 now. Clarissa and him raised her well.

"But it's…" Reina turned to her desk and looked at her clock. "9 already dad!" she argued.

"I have a night shift honey." He sighed.

"But… It's lonely…" She frowned.

"If you miss me that much… Why don't you play with Rover?" He asked. Rover is their robotic dog. He's intelligent and is obedient. He usually charges himself on the dog bed. Right now, Rover's sleeping (charging) on the dog bed. Alex had made him when Clarissa started getting sick, so he will accompany Reina play.

"Okay…" Reina nodded.

Alex ruffled his child's hair. "Go to sleep honey."

"Okay dad." He kissed her forehead.

" _Good bye, Reina."_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Bark! Bark!"_

"Hmm… Good morning, Rover." She petted the robotic dog's head.

"I guess dad isn't home yet…" She sighed, took a bath and went to take a bath. After taking a bath, she went to the kitchen to make some food, with Rover trailing behind her. She decided to put the necklace in her desk today.

Reina got an uneasy feeling today. It happened before when she was _'hit'_ by a car.

She poured herself some Milk and grabbed a pan. She turned the TV on to watch the news. She took eggs from the fridge.

She turned the stove on, then cracked one of the eggs.

" _Breaking News—An explosion occurred in one of Wayne Enterprises' labs in Gotham, today, 25_ _th_ _September. The only scientist there during the explosion, Dr. Alexander Winchester—"_

Hearing her dad's name in the news made her drop her glass of milk. It splattered on the ground with a great pang.

"No…No—" she said disbelievingly.

" _Was assumed dead. The entire lab was burned during the fire. His Assistant, Dr. Michael Keane said that he was sent home early, and that Dr. Winchester wanted to complete the project himself. It is unknown what kind of project he was doing. This conclude today's news."_

"No! NO!" Reina cried and everything went blurry. The alarm went off. There was smoke in the room. Her egg was already burnt. The sprinkler went off too.

Reina bent down and clutched her head. She screamed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Beep Beep Beep Beep**

"Bruce, your phone is beeping. Did you change your ringtone?" Dick asked. They were going to Wayne Enterprises.

" _Breaking News—An explosion occurred in one of Wayne Enterprises' labs in Gotham, today, 25_ _th_ _September. The only scientist there during the explosion, Dr. Alexander Winchester—"_

"I did not," Bruce said, "But I think I know."

"Wait—Dr. Winchester!? Bruce!"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The 'Beep's got louder and faster.

"Something's wrong with Reina," Bruce frowned.

"What!?" Dick shouted.

"Alfred, make a detour and go to The Winchester's house. Did you bring the suits?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, sir. They're under the seats," Alfred made a u-turn and drove.

"Bruce, what's happening!?"

"Suit up!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Batman and Robin stood in front of the Winchester Family's house. It was not big, and not small. It was perfect.

There was nothing wrong with the outside. They were dropped off by Alfred near here, and ran there. Alfred went back to Wayne Manor to prepare a room for Reina.

"Nothing is going on here." Robin said.

Batman said nothing and went inside.

"Reina! Reina!?" They both shouted.

They heard sobs in the kitchen. They both looked at each other, and nodded.

"Whoa…" Robin awed.

Things were levitating. No, _everything_ is levitating! Even droplets of water too. Seeing the condition, it must be the sprinklers. In the middle, was a devastating sight.

Reina.

"Reina! Are you okay!?" Robin came over and shook her.

"Dad…" then she fainted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Child…"_

"Lucielle…" She had known that Reina had lost another of her family. It's her father. Lucielle opened her arms for Reina.

"Dad… I'm all alone now…" She cried. Lucielle patted her back. She was wrong. She still has that Wayne man and little Grayson.

"No, Reina. You aren't." Lucielle encouraged.

"You have Wayne, and Grayson. Maybe your other friends from soccer club." Lucielle smiled.

"You are right. But they're not my family? And they never liked me anyways." Reina slowly stopped crying, then she frowned.

" _Do you know the saying, 'blood is thicker than water', my dear?"_ Lucielle asked. Reina must know the meaning, she was smart.

"Family blood is thicker than your friend's bond?" She furrowed her eyebrows. " _No,"_ Lucielle stared off to the horizon in Reina's mind.

" _Blood shed in the warzone is thicker than water from the womb."_ Lucielle recited.

"Are you saying that… My friends can become more than my family?" Reina looked up to Lucielle. "Yes, maybe even more."

Reina stopped crying. She was sitting in Lucielle's lap. She turned her head to see the horizon that Lucielle was staring at.

It was a beautiful sunset. The sky was orange with pinkish hues. They were sitting on top of an ice berg. The ice berg didn't melt from the heat of the setting sun. As Lucielle said, We can shape our mind with our imaginations.

"Yes… I still have Jenny. And Bruce, Dad told me to trust Bruce. How about… Dick? He's my friend right…" Reina trailed off. Lucielle smiled. Reina was never a negative person, unless triggered. She will always be cheerful in the end.

"Did I faint again, Lucy?" Reina asked, still staring out to the horizon. _"Lucy?"_ Lucielle, or, Lucy blinked. "Lucielle's a mouthful, can I call you Lucy?" Reina smiled. _"Of course."_

" _To answer your question, you did. You posses great power within you, waiting to be developed."_ Lucy explained.

"But why did the things float? I didn't want them to float,"

" _Your powers are still raw. You must enhance your stamina. Since you're half magical and half human, you need to have a larger vessel to produce your powers. You can train your stamina, I'm sure the Bat would train you well."_ Lucy smiled.

"The Bat? Batman? Isn't he the one that rescued me? And there was Robin too. But I fainted after seeing a glance of them" She tried remembering the shocked faces of Gotham's protectors.

Lucy stayed silent, gazing to the sun. Her face was glowing in the sunlight. But her face was sad. It's as if she's remembering something.

"Did you lost someone in your war, Lucy? Since you're not from here and all…" Reina tried not to be nosy, but her curiosity got the best of her. Lucy snapped out of her gaze, and her eyes was sparkling. Were those tears forming?

"Sorry—I didn't mean—" _"It's okay, Reina. Let the past be the past, live in the present, and don't worry about the future ahead of you. You reap what you sow."_ Lucy brushed her tears off her face.

Reina thought about Lucy's life lessons. She'd been through a lot…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

"She's waking!" a boyish voice was heard.

Reina slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy, in front of her face. He had black hair and blue eyes. Dick Grayson.

"Ugh… Hi, Dick." She tried to smile, but her body was so strained. She slowly blinked to see her surroundings. It's all white. The hospital, _again._

"Slow down, Rene. Don't over-exhaust yourself. Here, drink water." He slowly put back Reina in her sleeping position, after she drank. "Thanks…" She was looking around the spacious room. It was big, and she guessed it was a VIP room. Her arm was attached to an IV drop, and Dick was sitting next to her.

"How long?"

"Huh?" "How long was I out, Dick." She sighed. She needs to stop fainting all the time.

"Three days. The doctor said that you fainted because you over-exhausted yourself." He stated.

"How did I get here?" Reina finally asked. She had her suspicions.

"U-Um—"

The door finally opened. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Hello, Reina. How do you feel?" Bruce closed the door and came over to Reina's bedside.

"Hi Bruce. I'm fine now, just over-exhausted myself." She smiled. Since Dick didn't answer the question, she was going to ask Bruce.

"How did I get here?" She bluntly asked.

Dick tried to hide the fact that he was panicked. Bruce just raised an eyebrow, encouraging Reina to explain.

"I remember… before I fainted. Things were…Yes. And I saw Batman and Robin. Can you care to explain?" She asked.

Bruce and Dick looked at each other, then Bruce nodded.

"I'll explain later, at home." Bruce said. "H-home?" Reina said uncertainly. "Wayne Manor. From now on, you're Reina Knightley. Adopted by Bruce Wayne." Bruce stated.

"Whoa whoa whoa… adopted? Knightley? Where's Winchester!?" Reina slowly got mad. Her voice got louder. The glass of water that she drank was shaking. Both Dick and Bruce noticed.

"It was in your father's will… He asked me to adopt you as one of mine. And apparently, to not use the Winchester name. He said that it isn't safe, and some bad people might do something bad to you. Your dad, my best friend, Alex, requested this the day you met me, and the very first day you met Dick, back in Wayne Enterprises." Bruce explained.

Reina calmed down and slowly let it all sink in. She trusts her parents who makes judgements for her. She knew that they will do the best for her. And she will do the best for them.

There was silence until Reina looked back at Bruce, frowned, then smiled.

"I guess you're my new dad?" She smiled.

Bruce smiled back, then hugged Reina.

"Welcome to the Wayne family."

Dick watched the encounter and analyzed Reina's smile. As someone so young, she handles loss well. She has that ball of positive energy around her. She tries not to bring the negative energy out of herself. She's strong. And Dick can see her potential.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Two days later, Reina was discharged. She followed Bruce and Dick, into the car. They never left her side.

Inside the car, she saw an old looking man. With manners, she greeted the man.

"Hello. I'm Reina, Reina Knightley. You should be Alfred Pennyworth, Dick told me a lot about you." She shook her hands with the man.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Knightley. I hope Master Dick tells you good things about me." Alfred said in his accent.

"Please call me Reina. And yes he does! He said that your cooking is very delicious. Especially your cookies! I can't wait to try them all. Oh- Can you teach me?" Reina was smiling ear to ear.

"I like her," Alfred said to Dick and Bruce.

In the end, they all chuckled and Alfred drove them to Wayne Manor. When they arrived, Reina saw that it was huge! It looks like a castle, in her view. She was pretty short. But she guessed that she could change that. She hasn't hit puberty anyways…

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Reina." Alfred greeted.

"This is your new home." Bruce hugged Reina sideways.

"Home…"

"Hope we get along well!" Dick smiled.

 _Home._

" _ **Wake me up, when September ends."**_

 _ **(created 03/12/16 11:29)**_


	2. New Environment

"Well, here is your room, Reina." Dick motioned to her. The room was big and spacious. It had a huge window, too. Reina went inside the room, with Dick behind her. Alfred was holding boxes of Reina's stuff.

"Thank you, Alfred." Reina thanked and took the box from Alfred, to put it in her new wardrobe.

"You're welcome, Miss." He bowed slightly, then excused himself.

Reina awed at the sight of the room. The bed was king sized, and the space from the bed to the window can be used as her tinkering area.

"We got everything you asked for, Rene." Dick reopened the paper list that Reina gave him days ago.

"All of your room contents…. Family pictures… The box, the necklace, Rover—The robot dog and his charging bed, books… and your watch." He listed off. "I guess, all of those are here, in this box." Dick patted a box that has 'List' written in red.

"Thank you so much." She smiled. Dick then passed scissors to Reina and let her open the box. She was instantly hit by a wave of nostalgia, seeing her family pictures on the very top of the pile. Her eyes were slowly watering, then Dick patted her shoulders, and said, "Everything's gonna be okay. We're here for you." With a sad smile.

She nodded, then wiped her eyes. She set the photos aside. She founded Rover, and his charging bed.

"Where is the socket? I'm going to charge Rover." She said, carefully picking up the robot dog and his charging bed.

"Here, let me." Dick took Rover and the bed from her hands and went to find a socket.

"I should make it solar type next time…" She mumbled.

She then took all of her room contents to put it in the right places, with the help of Dick. Lastly, she put the family picture in her desk. Her room was livable now, than before.

"Here," Dick handed her two little boxes.

She opened one box and saw that it was her watch and her necklace. She put it on.

"Your tools will arrive tomorrow. You have a collection! Maybe we can borrow each others sometime?" Dick offered.

"Sure, as long as you don't break mine." She joked.

They laughed at the joke. And Reina opened the second box. It was the ran over metal parts. Her face slowly got serious and tense. She picked up one by one of the parts. She examined it all. All was broken.

"What is that?" Dick, with curiosity, asked Reina. He saw her face getting tense.

"This… is the metal parts that got ran over the day my mom died." She said.

"I… I also got ran over too." She turned around and faced him. "But turns out I'm fine. I think this has to do with mom." She lowered her face.

She thought about the accident again. Her eyes was closed, recollecting memories of the weird occurrence.

' _A car was racing by, in a secluded street. Which was weird, and it was still day light. It supposed to hit me, ran over the metal, and it was suddenly gone.'_

Her eyes snapped open. "I need to talk to Bruce."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I think I passed through the car with my supposed powers!" She clicked her fingers. "But the toll… got to my mom. It's equal exchange. That's why mom got sick… because of the magic dreams I've been having. Well, this is just a theory." She strutted.

"Care to explain?" Bruce was in his detective mode.

"Yes! Since I was little… I started having dreams where this lady—Lucielle, which I call Lucy for short, visits me in my dreams, but not too often." She explained.

"So, you're a psychic?" Dick asked.

"No, but maybe…" She answered unsurely.

Silence then followed.

"Reina. Come with me." Bruce broke the silence and motioned her to follow him.

The three of them got in front of a grandfather clock.

"Bruce…"

"Don't worry Dick. I trust her as I've trusted her father." He smiled.

 _Trusted_ being in past tense. Alex isn't here anymore...

Bruce did something to the grandfather clock and it opened.

"Is that—" "A secret lair? Yeah, totally." Dick chuckled.

Bruce then went down, with Dick following after.

Reina was baffled, and followed after Dick.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Woah…"

"Welcome to the Batcave!" Dick smirked.

"Wait—You," she pointed to Bruce. "Are Batman, and You—" then pointed to Dick, "Are Robin!?" she semi-screamed.

Dick nodded, smiling.

"That's cool!" She squealed.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." She bowed.

"No problemo, kiddo!" Dick was still smirking.

"So I guess the secret stuff my dad made are for you? For the superhero gig?" She asked as she walked around the cave.

"Yes, Alex's inventions were the best." Bruce smiled sadly, remembering his friend who was gone.

"The Zeta-Technology too…" Reina turned around and faced Bruce.

"I'm sorry I made your dad do it, Reina." Bruce's face was filled with guilt and sorrow.

"It's okay, I understand. Everything happens for a reason." Reina patted Bruce's shoulders, with her feet tiptoe-ing. Bruce smiled.

"I'm sure he's okay with it Bruce. He died doing what he loved to do, and you got me as a reminder." She joked.

"You aren't a burden, Reina." Bruce said slowly, and Reina nodded.

There was silence as she explored the cave. Until Dick reminded her of the main reason they are here.

"Bruce, Reina said that she was hit by a car when her mom died. I'm sure we can find the car that caused all this!" He said.

"But Dick, the car didn't even hit her to damage her badly. If we want to get the driver, we need to check surveillance cameras and track the plate down." Bruce argued.

"I'm already on it. Which road did this accident happen?" Dick typed into the computer.

"Surrey Lane, probably in 5 in the afternoon." Reina told Dick, who was typing furiously.

"Got it. Let's check the video." He clicked the surveillance camera data.

"W-what! The street has people on it!" Reina choked.

"Th-This can't be…" She clutched the bridge of her nose. She re-think again.

' _The car… there is something wrong with the car…'_ "It suddenly disappeared! No sound, no trace, except my metal parts. Come to think of it, I suddenly hear a loud car noise passing by." She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm.

Bruce thought about it for a moment before he came into a conclusion.

"I think this has to do about your powers." He said.

"I don't know much about magic. But I know somebody does.."

"Ok. I'll ask Lucy later." She nodded.

"Now, about school… I've been thinking," Bruce started.

"I've been homeschooled before, so I don't mind if you keep me doing it." She shrugged it off.

"You see, I'm thinking about putting you on Gotham Academy, with Dick." He explained.

"I'm two years older than you, but I guess I'll still be around" Dick made a crooked smile.

"But, I've learned everything up until fifth grade. Do I have to repeat the third grade?" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Your dad asked me to let you go to school in a normal life." Bruce responded.

"… If it's his will, then I'm okay…"

"School starts next Monday, and Dick will accompany you."

"Okay."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Based on the descriptions you've given me… I think you were in a Magic Dome."_ Lucielle was sitting in a lotus position in Reina's dream-lapse. This time, they were in the clouds.

"What is a Magic Dome?" Reina asked curiously, since she's new to magic.

" _It's where other magic users trap themselves or other people in a place where normal people can't enter, except if the magic users allowed them to."_ Lucy explained.

"Can I make one too someday?" Reina leaned over, feeling giddy. _"You can, If you learn how to do it."_ Lucy nodded.

"Will you teach me?"

" _I can, but just the basics. Being in the dream world has its limitations…"_

"Great! When can we start?" Reina jumped excitedly.

" _Soon, but not until you improve your stamina of yours. Being half magical half human isn't doing any good for you."_ Lucy calmed her down from her hyperactive mood.

"Bummer." She sat down back in her lotus position.

Reina just sat and lifted her hands to her chin, stroking an invisible beard. "This… _magic_ thing is making my brain ache." She sighed. _"Well… your mother is from a magical heritage, and your father is from this Earth. Explains the differences."_ Lucy replied.

"Hahhh…" Reina layed down and spread her arms. "I'm tired."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Welcome back, Reina."_

"What happened?" Reina slowly wake up and rubbed her eyes.

" _You have been sleeping in your room for two days… Today is Sunday."_ Lucielle was sipping her tea.

"I was that tired huh?" She straightened her hair.

" _Yes. It is time for you to wake up. You need nutrition,"_ Lucy babbled. Reina was getting ready to wake up until, _"Wait!"_ Lucy held her wrist. "What's the matter?" Reina turned to look at Lucy.

" _Here."_ Lucielle opened Reina's palm and gave her, "A seed?"

" _This is the Incrementum Tree seed, which means—" "Growth!"_ Reina cut off Lucy."Mom used to mumble in Latin and I used to ask what does…it mean." Her voice changed.

Lucielle, patted her shoulder. _"Plant this seed… and it will be the reflection of you. Your growth. It will feel how you feel, including the happiness and the pain."_

"Thanks, Luce."

" _And don't forget to wear your necklace. It hides your unstable magic waves. Apparently your father made your watch as a tracker, so that Bruce Wayne can know if something happened to you."_ She instructed.

"Of course."

" _Get going then,"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Good morning to you, Miss Reina." Alfred greeted as Reina wandered along the hallways outside of her room. The Manor was _big,_ with its gorgeous wallpapers and carpet, and it's a wonder if someone has not gotten lost in this Manor. With its big size, It feels kind of lonely.

"Oh, good morning Alfred." She smiled. Alfred smiled back. Reina saw that he was holding a tray of food and a glass of water. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've been sleeping for two days straight. Master Dick guessed that you were still tired because of all the things that have been going on." He kindly explained. "Thanks Alfred, Uh, I guess we can go eat together?" She suggested.

"Master Bruce and Master Dick are probably in the kitchen having breakfast after their morning training." He checked his watch.

"Okay, Let's go! I've been meaning to go and get some food but I guess I got lost!" She gave a loopsided smile. Alfred nodded and lead the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Reina!" a voice greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi Dick." She greeted back. "I guess sleeping beauty just woke up, huh?" He joked. "Ha ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically. She crossed her arms, while taking in the sight of the kitchen. And then she saw Bruce, reading a newspaper while drinking something _probably_ healthy drink that's green.

"Morning Bruce!" She went and sat by the stool. Alfred came and put her breakfast in front of her. She thanked him, then Alfred served Dick's breakfast.

"Morning, Reina." Bruce nodded.

There was a silence in the air until Dick spoke, "Go on, eat." He motioned to her plate with his knife, while chewing something in his mouth. Alfred had made her a hearty breakfast, since she's been out for two days, and have been living with not much nutrients recently, since the hospital. He gave her waffles, fruits, and milk.

"Thank you for the food." She dug in her meal. After she finished eating everything, she drank her glass full of milk.

"Your strawberry milk will be in stock here tomorrow." Dick said. "Thank you."

Dick stared at her for awhile as she wiped her lips. Reina noticed and blushed. She turned away and Dick smiled.

"I don't like being stared at." She said softly. "Oh, sorry."

"So, how are you, Reina?" Bruce asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm fine now, and I'm pretty much energized with enough sugar, fruits, and milk." She said happily, patting her now full stomach.

"We bought your school supplies for Monday, ask Dick for it. I'm sure he has some _things_ he wants to include." Bruce began, "We got you a phone too. Here." There was suddenly a phone on the table. Reina raised an eyebrow to Dick, ' _how did it get there?!'_ he shrugged.

Reina took the phone and browsed. She opened 'contacts' and there were four people on the list.

 _Alfred, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson,_ and … _J. Gordon?_

"Who's Gordon?" Reina looked up from her new phone and looked at Bruce.

"Commissioner, He works for Gotham PD. In case something happens, and you can't reach us, you can call him." He explained. ' _Maybe Bruce trusts him.'_ She thought.

"So, I heard you have been on morning training?" she asked to both Dick and Bruce.

"Yes. Gotta work hard to keep our body fit and running for the job." Dick winked.

"Can I do trainings with you from now on?" She asked suddenly.

Bruce even put down his newspaper. "But, Reina…" Dick started.

"I… Want to be strong. And learn to control my powers!" She said with a loud voice. "It's because me mom died." She said sadly, looking back at her hands. "And dad is gone now too." Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I need to be strong." she held it in. She needs to be strong. For _Mom,_ For _Dad._

" _For Them."_ She said determinedly.

Bruce stared at her for a moment, contemplating his decision. He saw the old faces of his friends. They were smiling. He thought of it for a while.

"Ok." He agreed.

Both Reina and Dick's head snapped to look at him. "What?! Bruce…" Dick started to argue.

"Just… Stamina training and self defence ok?" Bruce tried to bargain. Reina nodded, and came over and hugged Bruce in the neck. "Thank you! Thank you!" and her giddy 8 year old self was back.

Bruce and Dick was shocked. "Uh, your welcome?" Bruce awkwardly replied, but he had a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Dick, why don't you help me plant this seed?" She took the _Incrementum seed_ from her pocket and held it out for them to see.

"Where did you get this from?" Dick asked.

"Lucielle." She smiled.

Dick looked at Bruce, and he just nodded, allowing them to go.

"Why don't you bring Rover with us? I charged him and I guess he should be in full battery now." Dick suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I'll get him from my room, and you go get a shovel or something useful." Reina shooed him off, and went to her room. Dick nodded and started searching.

Bruce smiled at their antics and shook his head, resuming to read his newspapers again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Done." Reina patted the ground.

"Hahh. No 'thank you'?" Dick wiped his sweat on his forehead.

"Thanks, Dick." She said, not looking at him. Then she poured some water from the bottle. Rover was at her side, enjoying the sun that powers his energy.

"I hope this grows into a beautiful tree." She hoped.

"I'm sure it will."

" _Bark!"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _created 09/02/2017 10:45_


	3. School is

"So, I'll be teaching you the basics. I expect you to do good." It was after Reina did a small set of push ups, sit ups, and other warm ups that Bruce decided to teach her. She was on the soccer team until yesterday, she quit. Bruce nodded of approval of her endurance, and started teaching Reina the correct way to punch after taking a water break.

Reina followed Bruce's instructions, punching the air. Bruce corrected her stance and posture once in a while, until he moved onto a new move. Reina was a good listener and obeyed to every instructions nicely. They worked on to the foot next, with Dick demonstrating a few punches and kicks now and then. After a few hours Reina was panting and she hoped her body won't be sore the next day.

"Good job, Reina." Bruce patted her shoulders. "Your progress is quite nice for a beginner!" Dick chimed, praising her. He held his hands up for a high five, "Thanks." Reina shyly answered, high-fiving him back while wiping her sweat with a towel.

"I hope you will do well onwards, Reina." Bruce smiled.

"Yes! I will not disappoint you!" She determined, and Bruce waved her off and let her go take a shower. It was already noon, and Reina had to get up early for school tomorrow.

Dick watched her as she left the room. "She's wonderful! She learned pretty fast, and if she grows more muscle—she's gonna have a mean left hook!" Dick said.

Bruce nodded, "She will," he said and went out to take a bath too.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

" _Start with new positivity, I'm sure it'll do you good."_

Reina slept tiredly that night, and she felt her body sore for a while, but it got better as she slept more. She guessed her body healed by itself.

She woke up when Dick knocked the door to her room.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty! School's in an hour, go take a shower and breakfast will be ready downstairs!" He shook her body.

"Ugh… ok…"

She took a bath after regaining back her consciousness and was greeted by Rover.

" _Bark! Bark!"_ Rover greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Rover," She squatted to pat his head. "How's your morning?" She asked. Rover wagged his tail while barking, pointing out that he was happy.

"Good thing dad upgraded you with solar panels… so you can walk around longer without… your battery dying." She picked him up with a huff and cradled him. She walked to her dresser to see Gotham Academy's uniform already placed there. She took her underwear and towel and went to the bathroom.

Minutes later she was up and ready for school.

"I hope school's gonna be fun… It's my first time being in a large crowd." She breathed slowly.

Rover snuggled into her leg. She giggled and went downstairs with Rover in her arms.

The kitchen was filled with a sweet aroma.

"Good morning, Miss Reina." Alfred greeted her first.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred. And Dick. And Bruce!" she greeted all of them.

"Morning Rene! Got your favourite strawberry milk." Dick patted the seat next to him.

"Thank you." And they ate until it was time for Dick and Reina to go to school.

"Bye Bruce!" Reina and Dick chorused.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm nervous for school…" Reina tried to calm her beating heart. Her heartbeat was erratic, beating more than the watch on her arm. She didn't forget to bring it with her. And of course, the necklace. She hid it in her shirt so people won't see it.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun! Well… most of it. Just watch out for jerks, and if something happens you can tell me," Dick said.

"Thanks, but I hope I can handle it on my own."

"Stay away from danger… and my fan club.." Reina listened. "Just.., stay safe, k?" Dick said softly.

"Ok." Reina nodded, and Dick replied with a small smile which made her blush. She looked away to the window.

"Don't forget the envelope that Master Bruce gave you, Master Dick." Alfred's voice was heard from the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah!" Dick fumbled through the pocket of his uniform, and took out an envelope. He gave it to Reina.

"Bruce gave this to me, to give it to you." Reina took the envelope and looked inside. It was money!

" _Oh my!_ Dick—this is too much!" her eyes were wide as saucers after seeing the amount.

"It's your weekly allowance," as Dick spoke Reina gasped, _"Weekly?!_ I can use this for a _month!"_ She reasoned.

"Well, Bruce said that he trusts you to take care of it yourself."

"I need to talk to him about this…" Her head looked down.

"Hey, It's okay. I get money from him too!" He tried to cheer her up. "I feel like I'm leeching out from him…" She whispered.

Dick looked surprised by this statement. "Hey—look at me. It's okay, I leech from Bruce too. But this is small compared to his mountain of fortune, and I'm sure he doesn't think of you as a leech," He said softly.

"Rene, If I could say this myself, I think he thinks of you as the daughter that he never had…"

"Really?" she looked up,

"Yeah. Well, your dad was his best friend. And I'm sure Bruce will keep his promise to your dad."

She thought of it for a while, and concluded that it's not a bad thing to talk to someone and be listened, being alone for her early years, She was reminded of her mom and dad who was open to her. Problems she told them, and comfort she got.

Maybe this… Is worth a shot.

Reina took a breath and patted her cheeks.

"Okay! I'm going to start anew with positivity." She determined.

Dick smiled and noticed that they were near Gotham Academy. A few more distance and they were already there.

"Get ready, school is… here."

Reina looked from her window and saw a big building, with an amazing surrounding.

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick opened her door and Reina was gaping.

Dick chuckled, "I got the same reaction as you did when I started."

Reina snapped out of her gaping, and thanked Alfred and went to walk with Dick to the building.

"This school is big,"

"I know. Gotham's richest and finest goes here."

As they were nearing the school building Reina heard other students talking and whispering. _"Who's that girl?" "She just walked with Dick Grayson!" "Oh my god, Dick Grayson!"_

"Fangirls… a lot of them." Reina concluded and Dick sweatdropped.

"I know." He grunted.

They walked to the Administration office and took care of Reina's records, and the administrator gave her the time schedule for her classes, and a map to GA.

"Well, I got to go to the other side of the building! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I got a project that me and my friends have to get ready for." Dick apologized.

"No problem. Good luck on your project!" She waved, and Dick said goodbye and walked away.

She watched as he turned into a corner and her eyes darted back to her map.

"First class is History… Ugh." She winced seeing the word History. She was the type to forget something that's unimportant. History for her is going to be boring unless it's an interesting topic.

She read the map and started walking to the class.

She took turns every now and then, and exactly the same time the bell rang and she walked to the only seats left, the very front. And she heard the whispers again. 2 minutes after deciding to block out the voices from behind her, the door opened and the teacher came in.

Mr. Loren teaches History and started to call for attendance.

"I guess we have a new student in class," He scratched his head and I can feel everybody looking at me.

"Um, care to Introduce yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, ok." She breathed, and stood up, turned around to the class.

"Um… Hello I'm Reina…Knightley." She played with the hem of her skirt.

After the brief introduction they started to study. 15 minutes in and the door opened, and a girl with dark brown hair came in.

"Miss Fischer!" the girl just ignored the teacher.

"This is the fifth time this semester!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Now go to your seat. I expect you not to do this again next time." And the girl just nodded.

She was pretty pert for someone just 9.

"What are you looking at?" the girl snapped as she sat next to Reina. Reina turned back to her book and was bored for the rest of the lesson.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Rene!" Dick waved as he saw Reina waiting in the line from afar.

She waved back, and Dick motioned to sit with him and his friends. After she got her food she really came over to the table after much consideration.

Well, Dick was with his friends and Reina didn't want to bother.

"Guys, this is Reina." Dick introduced her to his friends.

Reina just nodded and sat down awkwardly. After listening to them talk and just nod once in a while, she finished her meal.

"Dick, um, sorry. I got to go to the toilet." She excused herself.

Dick, seeing her uncomfortable face got the message, and nodded.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"How did you get close to Grayson?"

Reina was shocked and turned around to see Cherry Fischer. She was washing her hands when said girl showed up.

"His adopted dad funds me?" she asked, the question more to herself.

"Good choice of words." Cherry stepped closer.

"Touch him and you _die,"_ Cherry threatened. Reina's eyes were wide. Is _the_ Cherry Fischer, threatening her about Dick?

" _Excuse me?"_ Reina said, offended.

"Get away from him, _shortie._ He's trouble." Cherry pulled her tie and after warning her, she went out of the bathroom.

" _Shortie!?_ Am I _that_ short!?" well yes, she's a half of a head shorter than the rest of the girls in her year.

"And that came out of nowhere…"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"How was your day?" Dick asked Reina. "It's fine, mostly boring." She said casually.

"Nothing happened?" Yes. Cherry Fischer apparently warning her because of Dick, and Reina is starting to think that Cherry liked Dick, as the rest of his fan club. Reina imagined Dick groaning, and laughed.

"No, it's pretty normal." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's good. Oh, Bruce said that you have to train almost every day to strengthen your stamina." He reported.

"Every day?" she sighed, "Well, you want to get stronger faster to control your power's right?" He tried to motivate her. "Well, yeah… I hope." And they went home.

Reina thanked Alfred for the ride and did her new homework assignment. She ate, took a bath, and started warming up with Dick.

By the time Bruce came back from Wayne Enterprises they begun training again. Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. She got better. And school is still filled with Cherry. The warning were ignored by Reina. She can be with Dick if she wants to? She doesn't see Cherry warning her about Dick again. But she's starting to hear whispers from the girls that she passed by.

One time they cornered her, and tried to get her to spill her 'relationship' with Dick. Honestly, they were so young, and Reina loves Dick as a brother. But she just said the same reason she said to Cherry.

When she was getting stronger physically, Lucielle came into her dreams and told her to meditate. She said that it will increase her mentality. Reina just nodded and did what she said.

One day she and Alfred were walking by the garden and saw that the tree was already her height, healthy and green. She told Alfred that she wishes it to have flowers one day, if possible. She was reminded by the hard work and progress she had made in these few time.

And then years went by, and everything eventually changed. She became a teenager. Dick's fan club harassed her one time and they slapped their hands away, and dodged, fleeing to the library which she knows those girls won't find them.

She was sometimes stressed by those events. Every time she had enough, she motivated herself with positivity, like what Lucielle said. Come to think of it, Lucielle hasn't appeared in her dreams for months. Even Reina started to forgot.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why am I stuck with you as my partner?" Cherry Fischer said grudgingly.

Reina's life had been filled with Cherry every time she went to school. Cherry was most likely keeping tabs on her. Despite being the rumoured naughty kid, Cherry was a normal snappy kid unless provoked. Reina didn't want to deal with scary Cherry so she let it go.

"Mr. Hollister said that you never had a science partner, and I need one."

"Doesn't mean that I need one. I'm perfectly fine without those idiots.." Cherry mumbled.

"I'll do my best."

There was silence as they worked.

"I told you to stay away from Grayson years ago. Why wouldn't you listen?" Cherry suddenly asked.

"Hm… I think of him like a brother more than a lover. That's why I don't care." Reina replied nonchalantly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Reina asked.

"That's effing bullshit." Cherry snapped. And yes, eventually Cherry had a foul mouth and tried to tone it down in every class to avoid detention. No matter how far she is from the teachers, they seem to hear every swear words and tried to correct her which Cherry was sick of.

"Have you?" Cherry asked back, surprising Reina.

"No… what is love even?" She shrugged, and Cherry took something from her bag. What surprises Reina more is that Cherry took out a teen magazine. She didn't thought Cherry as the girly type.

"…Thank you?" That came out more like a question.

Cherry just ignored her then.

 _ **Created 11/01/17, 10:08PM**_


End file.
